robcraftbloxboysfandomcom-20200214-history
Ireland
Ireland '''is a country in Saharan Africa renowned for its extensive history of unfruitful revolutions. It is also the only western country where it is socially acceptable to be an extreme nationalist, as is it does not imply that you either support monarchist imperialism or are just really fucking stupid. Irish Nationalists occupy every corner of the political compass because the only prerequisite is that you hate the English, which anyone in their right mind would already be doing. Population Writers of Census records were already torn on whether to split the country's population into two, and the problem has only gotten worse with the introduction of 5,000,000 Polish immigrants. Since Poles are never seen to interact with anyone who does not speak their native tongue, sociologists are willing to consider them occupants of a different geometric setting. Provinces Leinster Leinster is the former centre of Inbred occupation in Irelinde. It is today the home of Skangers and Crackheads, who have almost completely infiltrated the local government. '''Dublin (dem.: Dublish) Home of the Dubs, Skangers and Crackheads. Dublin is what would be charitably described as a Grade-A shithole. Divulging from any of the main population centres even slightly will leave you stabbed to death in seconds.. The people are really fucking rude, loud, stupid, don't laugh at anyone's jokes but their own, can't dress themselves, don't wash themselves, can't speak properly, can't walk properly, can't work properly and do drugs. A good place to visit if you don't value any of your material possessions. A typical Dublin anecdote: '''I saw this guy, yeah? And he was a ''peeeedoooo! ''Prob'ly ''waan-kin ''t'me, like! '''Meath (dem.: Mead) Home of Meathens as well as Skangers and Crackheads who won't fuck off back to Dublin (also prone to invasion by Travellers). Meath is the home of the Scobe Minor skanger clan and its clanfather, Mr Agrippa Cumley,the prodigal son. Meath's quality of life is rapidly decreasing in no small part to the influence of Dublish immigrants, who couldn't just settle to dragging down their own county and had to ruin it for everyone else. It is further subdivided into the Navan Republic, the Archduchy of Kilmessan, the Theocracy of Trim, the Kells Region (part of the Cavanagh Empire), the Anarcho-Primitivist Confederation of Laytown-Bettystown and the USA. A Meath idiom: ''Noooooooah! '''Louth' (dem.: Lithe/Lüt) Home of Louthians/Latlaenders. Since 2004, Louth has been embroiled in a violent civil war between Dundalk and Drogheda over which one is the bigger kip. It has since devolved into a series of proxy skirmishes between Ardee (Dundalk) and Dunleer (Drogheda). Westmeath/Meath Minor (dem.: Wistithan) Home of Woodkernes. Westmeath is a land with no main roads. If one was to navigate their way through here, they would have to take the labyrinthine fractally progressing series of country backroads that are under the hungry eye of the county's bloodthirsty inhabitants. Offaly (dem.: Awful) Home of Offlians. Offaly is currently under the uncompromising iron rule of Sicín D in the east and the savage laws of the Awfally Clan in the west. Never anything going on here. Longford (dem.: Foirtaín) Home of the Longmen. The Free State of Longford has ruled this land since the stone age, thanks to the immortal cunning of Mark Cromiskje. Though he has had complete control of the area for over 5,000 years, the Irish Government declared Longford part of the rest of Ireland in 2002. Mark Cromiskje conducted the bombing of Lucan in response, which killed over 10,000 people. The Irish Government did not rescind the claim, so Mark ended up having to accept it, awkwardly.Category:Regions Category:Nations Category:Island Regions Category:Irish Nations Category:Locations